Devil Angel: Path to Power
by BringerofKhaos
Summary: The underworld has another race of creatures even stronger than devils. Kishin also known as Devil Gods. Khaos Sethos, perhaps the most powerful kishin born and leader of Devil Angel clashes with Devils and yokai after being accused of something that wasn't his fault. Meanwhile ancient forces even more powerful than all the gods combined are awakening.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I want to clear somethings up with everyone real fast. First off I'm sorry for the crazy stuff that I let my friends put on here. We all had access to this account so anyone of us could put our ideas on here. Second the other story that I have Clash Penance is just my own work. And finally giving this another try and I'm approaching it differently. **

**Name:** Khaos Sethos( Human name Kiessei Takeshi.)

**Gender: **Male

**House: **Sethos

**Species:** Devil God also called a kishin

**Occupation/Allegiance:** 3rd year highschooler, Member of Devil Angel, former leader of Abyssal Fear Squad: Reaper

**Eyes: **Brown with seal on, Blood red and onyx black with a slit pupil without seal, still undeveloped true form.

**Hair:** Black with seal on, some red strips without seal

**Personality: **Strong, impatient, psychotic, calculating, confident, confusing, chaotic, mysterious

**Background: **He is the only son of the ruler of the Abyss, Sasori Sethos and Lycoris Anubis, the Devourer. Sasori spent most of his life fixing the area the kishin lived in, Abyss, and was able to lead the race into a new era. After 200 years of living he met Lycoris who was famous for not only destroying her opponents physical bodies, but also eating their souls or ghost. Although the House of Anubis was his rival, Sasori fell hopelessly in love with the woman and the two were soon married. 300 years later they had only one child, Khaos Sethos. He was named as such because the day he was born everywhere was hell and all sense of order was gone. Raised under the tutelage of his family and his mysterious Uncle Ren, Khaos was already determined to be the strongest kishin in history. At the age of 3 he took his first trip the heaven where he met Azrael and quickly befriended. The two have been nearly inseparable and are a deadly team. At 8 eight years old Khaos and Azrael joined Abyssal Fear and wear assigned to Squad 1: Reaper. They quickly rose throughout the ranks and became well known in the Underworld. However one day while on an investigation assignment their squad was ambushed by Stray Devils, exorcist and fallen angels. Despite everyone surviving the Devils called for the entire group execution to which in order to keep the strained peace as such, the group was to killed. Sirzechs promised that he would find a way to prove their innocence but in the end he was the one to give the final judgement. Khaos and Azrael refusing to go down went rogue to find the reason behind the attack. Finding that one of the Satans' son was one of the strays they had killed Khaos solved the problem by having them get rid of the Satan. Nearly killing the Satan until Khaos' father and uncles intruded and stopped them. Since then Khaos has lived with Azrael in the human world and has a bitter dislike for Devils. Besides these events no one outside of Azrael and his family know much about Khaos and his dislike for most Devils, particularly the Gremory and Phoenix clans. During some point in his life, Khaos found the demons Sebastian Hannah and the Demon Triplets and made a contract with Sebastian.

**Family: **Sasori Sethos(father), Lycoris Sethos/Anubis(mother), Ren(Uncle on Father's side), Markus Anubis(Uncle on Mother's side)

**Powers: **The Eternal Searing Flames, Ghost binding or devouring, immortality, darkness, most kinds of magic.

**Weapons:** His body, a kunais attached to a chains that he keeps hidden with magic on his wrist, anything he gets his hands on

**Cosmic Gear: **Soul Calibur, Soul Reaper, and Soul Blaze. Soul Calibur A holy sword that gods tried to copy which resulted in Excalibur, that destroys any and all darkness within an enemy dealing not only physical, but damage to one's spirit. When the full power is unleashed the person in possession becomes a warrior that dedicates his purpose to destroy any and all evil. Soul Reaper an evil and demonic blade sword eats all souls of any and all creatures that it comes in contact with. It is the opposite brother of Soul Calibur. Similar to its brother, once the eye in between the blade and the hilt opens the dark power inside begins to overtake the holder until the right arm changes and is morphed and they rest of the body is encased in onyx black armor.**(Basically think Nightmare from Soul Calibur.)** Soul Blaze is the most powerful weapon in existence , a scythe that can obliterate an enemy completely. Its very existence is a taboo and therefore was separated into Soul Calibur and Soul Reaper.

**Power of Khaos/Chaos: **The power hidden with in Khaos that makes able to handle his Cosmic Gears without losing his mind unless he succumbs to the power. Sealed away along with most of his true power, it is the power of the first Primordial Deity/God Chaos who was the ruler of the cosmos before the universe was even made. Partially aware of this power, Khaos hates to use as he feels it isn't his and he believes that it prevents him from becoming strong and wishes to use his own power to defeat his foes.

**Name: **Azrael Mamoru (Human name Ayumu Mamoru)

**Gender:** Male

**Species:** Fallen Arch Angel hybrid

**Occupation/Allegiance: **3rd year highschooler, other member of Devil Angel, former captain of Abyssal Fear Squad: Reaper

**Eyes: **Blue with seal on, white eyes with blue pupils with seal off

**Hair:** Silver with seal on, white with blue streaks seal off, undeveloped true form.

**Personality:** smart ass, funny, strange, caring, brutal, grim

**Background: **While angels aren't allowed to fall in love with humans unless they become fallen, there is nothing saying that angels can't fall in love with other angels. Michael God's right hand had fallen in love with a former leader of the fallen angels, Sanae Mamoru. Feeling ashamed of falling in love with a creature that had fallen from the graces of God, Michael kept his relationship a secret but with the birth of Azrael his secret was exposed and his enemies now had a weakness to attack. Given two options: To take Azrael under his wing and away from Sanae or have Sanae raise him and have little contact to keep them safe. Feeling no child should be separated from the mother, he let Sanae raise him in the mortal world. Growing up as a unknown type of angel, Azrael was taught to believe in whatever he wanted. He had natural light-based powers, but he controlled a unique type of lightning power that was beyond god-like. He wears a holy cross around his neck to keep his Arch Angel powers sealed away, which has stunted his growth as an angel. He and Khaos met when Sanae first took him to Heaven to meet his father, where Lycoris decided to see her best friend and have their sons meet. Khaos frightened Azrael at first as he had never seen a kishin or anything with a dark presence. The two were instant friends besides that, and did everything together. Sanae married a human named Natsuno Takai to further hide Azrael away, but he and Khaos joined Abyssal Fear Squad: Reaper and quickly made names for themselves. After an ambush in which the squad barely survived, they were ordered to be executed for killing Devils. However Khaos and Azrael searched for the truth and found out that a Satan's son was one of the Stray Devils that was killed. With their pleas and stories falling on deaf ears they decided to end the Satan's life. After the near death fight the duo formed a two man team called Devil Angel. He dislikes Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels because they all treat him like an abomination and exile him away from everyone else. Because he isn't technically an Angel or a Fallen Angel and there isn't a name for what he is, Khaos calls him a demonic angel, it started as a joke, but eventually the name just stuck. When Khaos found the demons, he made a contract with Hannah, but he doesn't have her hide in his shadow like Khaos has Sebastian do.

**Family:** Michael(father), Sanae Mamoru(Mother)

**Powers: **Void Lightning, Holy absorption, light, immortality, same magic as Khaos

**Weapons: **Gun blades, throwing knives, magic guns, his body, holy chains

**Cosmic Gear: **The Forgotten Blade of Death, a sword could bring death to anyone in its presence. A normal looking blade with inscriptions of a forgotten language that changes between a white blade with the inscriptions turning blue or a black black blade with purple inscriptions. Not much is known about the sword since there are no documents about it and legends are very vague.


	2. Chapter 2

Devil Angel: The Path to Power

**Okay so like I said this will be another try at this. Like all of you I wanna write something I think is a good idea its just hard to actually type it up and getting all the ideas to go together. I don't Highschool DXD, Rosario Vampire, Hellsing, or Black Butler. But I do own my OCs. NO STEALING!**

**Prologue**

"Azrael you sure you checked the area for hostiles?" asked Grell nervously clutching to his hammer.

Azrael the only other person different from the group besides Miya sent a small lightning bolt through Grell's butt. "Nothing is here gosh quit being so scared."

" I don't know." a cloaked boy next to Khaos said. "Something doesn't feel right."

"What do ya mean William?" Khaos inquired.

"Before we got here I sensed multiple levels of youkai, demonic and light energy. But then it vanished as we showed up."

"Fine," Khaos turned to his long time friend. "Search the area again."

Azrael nodded and charged a medium sized ball of lightning before shooting it into the sky. The ball split into dozens of smaller bolt and fell back to earth. William felt something strange and then it was there.

But Khaos moved first. "Stop, get down!" He tackled Azrael to the ground as something flew past Azrael's ear. Launching a wave of black and red flames into the air Screeching was heard. The source of the sound were small bat winged humanoid creatures.

"Harpies." growled Khaos cracking his knuckles.

"OVer there!" Nergal point up ahead. Several disformed and robed people were running towards them. "Stray Devils and exorcist!"

"Miya run get outta here!" Khaos bellowed and a little white fox jumped down from around his neck and vanished into the woods. Khaos using his right hand pulled a black and red blade out thin air. "Let's go!"

**xxx**

Azrael blew the door open with a bolt of lightning and Khaos set the room inside ablaze. The two walked with hoods over their faces into the inner chamber of Falbium Asmodeus's Castle. Behind them ashes and electrified corpses laid everywhere. Khaos' glowing eyes with a black slit pupil a narrowed and the last door was ripped off its hinges.

"Truly magnificent. So young and yet so much power the both of you." congratulated the Satan standing in front of his fire place. The blue flames burned brightly illuminating Khaos and Azrael's faces. "Sadly you haven't the power to beat me."

The glow in Khaos' eyes flickered and his shadow began to ripple. "Is that so? Because the way I see it you have no way of winning against us." He began to walk circles around Falbium. "You began to drain all foreign energy signatures in this room as soon as we broke in your castle. Nice trick if your own peerage and help wasn't my defense against you."

Falbium raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Azrael cut in his blue and white lightning dancing around him. "You really think that we wouldn't come here without some sort of a plan. And each of us being who we are, you have sorely underestimated us."

A pair of red pink eyes glowed behind Khaos. "What shall I'll do young master?"

Khaos hid his face away with the hood. A glowing purple pentagram with a red star in the middle appeared underneath the darkness. "This is an order! Unless the Devil himself stops us, we are to kill this pathetic creature!"

"Master what do you wish me to do?" a feminine voice asked behind Azrael.

Smiling psychotically Azrael covered his face with his hood. A glowing blue pentagram with a white triangle appeared beneath the holy light. "Same thing. We are to kill Falbium unless otherwise."

The beings answered in unison. "Yes, my Lord/Master."

Without warning or time to react knives stabbed into Falbium's limbs pinning him to the wall and bullets punctured through his body. Azrael stuck his hands out with lightning generating out and continuously electrocute the Satan. Khaos brought his right arm out of the robe, revealing a huge mutated demonic three fingered arm and hand. Red power glowed and dimmed repeatedly. Raising it to Falbium's face, darkness began to swirl in the palm. Khaos looked to Azrael who stopped his lightning to let his friend end the Devil Lord.

"No please-AGH!" The hand gripped his face as he tried to beg for mercy. The darkness enveloped his body and Khaos' arm glowed brighter with streams of energy flowing through it. Falbium struggled and tried to blast the young kishin away but found his own energy gone.

"Don't worry you'll soon be reunited with your son in oblivion." sneered Khaos tightening his grip around his victim.

With their victory in hand Khaos and Azrael were blind to the ominous force and the sudden drain in themselves. Azrael was the first to collapse followed by the female behind him. Khaos noticed the force but only before he himself became unconscious. Falbium was freed from the hand and wearily watched as a man dressed in all black suit knocked him over with a cane.

"If the original Asmodeus were still alive, he would trap you in a never ending illusions of you repeating your own death!" the man spat before turning his attention back to Khaos and Azrael. A horde of small horned creatures gathered and picked the boys up carrying them out with the man right behind them.

**Time skip- 1 year later**

"ACHOO!" Kiessei sneezed after plopping down on his butt and setting his back up against a tree. Ayumu stood adjusting his glasses with his hands hanging freely. "Guh, school I fucking hate it! You got the freakin Ecchi Trio over around the corner." He picked a small stone and threw it against the wall where three boys were currently peeping at the judo club. "The fan girls following what's his face. Nothing good comes from school! I wanna go home..."

Ayumu chuckled slightly. "Feel free then to deal with the consequence of that then. I won't stop you."

"Ah shut up. I'm gonna do some reading." Kiessei took a newspaper out from his back pocket and opened up to a random page.

Headline on the front page read: **Youkai Academy Destroyed?!**

**AN: Boom! First chapter done finally! I actually like this story more than the others, hopefully my fire doesn't burn out. One last thing is the harem list.**

**Khaos: Rias, Akeno, Eva, Kurumu, Irina, Xenovia, Raynare, Rossweisse, and Mimelia  
**

**Azrael: Sona, Mizorie, Moka(Outer), Koneko, Ellis, and Seras**

**Issei: Asia and Ravel**

**Don't complain about Issei getting underhanded, everything will be as close to cannon as I can keep it for the most part. But if you guys have any other harem recommendations or recommendations period just let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey BringerofKhaos here to bring you more chapters! The harem is still a work in progress. I plan on making chapters longer cuz right now I don't like how short they are.**

**Chapter 1: Alliances and contracts**

Kiessei struggled to keep it from being released, the pressure was building and the force was developing a mind of its own. But he had to last longer then Ayumu did who was currently face down in his book bag to muffle his laughs. There was three minutes left of class and it seemed that the new history teacher couldn't handle his job very well. The new teacher was a tall man with hair down to his shoulders wearing a pair of red lensed glasses and a black suit. He read from the book with an American accent and would often mumble a swear here and there out of angry. Finally Kiessei succumbed to his desire and began to laugh with all his might.

**xxx**

"Best lesson ever." laughed the tanner of the two boys. Kiessei and Ayumu sat in the schoolyard eating their lunches after they took a minute to recover from their gut splitting class. "I mean did you see how hard he kept trying not to rip the text book in half!"

Ayumu chuckled swallowing down some juice. "What about when he crushed the chalk into dust when he had to write down the assignment!"

The two teens were enjoying themselves loudly, but it wasn't a bother to anyone, well the girls anyway. When Kuoh Academy became mixed Kiba was instantly popular, Kiessei and Ayumu were forrbidden fruit. Despite how they seemed in class and during some free time no one ever approached them. Some thought it was because Kiessei had the more "delinquent" personality that got out of hand sometimes. Or Ayumu's shrouded look, but no that wasn't it. The real reason was when Kiessei and Ayumu brutally beat a group of boys for trying to rape some female students and a teacher trying to blackmail a fellow teacher. The news increase their popularity and made people stay a good distance away.

But Kiessei had grown tired of it. "Ne Azrael I hate this sooooo much." Khaos groaned resisting the urge to incinerate his root beer.

Azrael removed his glasses to clean them and narrowed his eyes. "Unless you wanna go back to the Underworld and deal with Horus, we'll have to deal with it for now. Besides," Ayumu checked his glasses before putting them back on. "what about the students that are suppose to be coming here?"

"Oh them. They'll be here in a couple months. Tepes-sensei outta be happy that we showed up just in time to get the Three Dark Lords to agree to our terms of his fate."

The two male teens continued their conversation unaware that they were being watched by a beautiful girl in their year with long crismon red hair. She observed them from her a window inside the Occult Research Club. Kiessei stopped talking for a second his eyes moving to just barely see her. His presence and aura spiked a little to causing her to let out a small breath before he nodded to Ayumu and the two got up and left their area. As Rias regained her composure a certain perverted pawn came in.

"Hello Bucho!" he greeted very eagerly as he always did.

Akeno sensing that Kiessei and Ayumu somehow affected Rias brought her some tea while Issei stood clueless.

Khaos slammed his fist against the side of the school building once they were away from people. His fist threatening to not only leave a crack and a massive dent but to completely shatter the whole wall. "What the hell is that devil bitch watching us for?! God so annoying!"

Azrael brushed ran a hand through his hair. "Not to be sarcastic or anything but: A fallen Archangel hybrid and the most powerful kishin in history could draw attention. Even our limiters don't surpress our full power." Emphasising his point he tugged at the cross worn around his neck.

Khaos looked at his right wrist in agreement. "But still the fact that 'she' keeps on analyzing us is annoying as fuck."

"Oh ho, the nephew of the Prince of Hell is imitaded by a mere lowly devil creature?" a cocky voice echoed coming out the wall Khaos had hit. Slipping out was their teacher Vlad Tepes now known as Alucard. As if following the routine Sebastian jumped out of Khaos' shadow and Hannah walked out from a behind a nearby tree.

"What is it?" questioned Khaos wondering why they all appeared.

"Young master, it seems your father has finally established an alliance with the Devils and is throwing a party to celebrate. He ask that we bring you to attend." Sebastian answered bowing to the kishin.

"And what Devil clan agreed to this to stupid thing he's been trying to make since before I was born."

Alucard grew a huge smile. "Gremory."

Azrael's glasses dropped to the floor and shattered. Khaos froze like a statue. The sky began to turn pitch black and the sun turning blood red as immense power began to be unleashed by the two teen boys.

**Underworld Kishin territory- Sethos Castle**

"It hurts stop it Hannah-UGH!" moaned Azrael.

"Sebastian don't pulled so-AH!" Khaos squealed.

"Just a few more seconds." Hannah dropped back down.

"The pain will subsided." cooed Sebastian.

After nearly trying to rile up the whole supernatural community, we find our kishin and hybrid angel being forced to actually dress up for the party despite their protest. Khaos who never once wore a tux or even a party outfit was currently suffering what he considered the most horrible experience ever. Azrael was just waiting for Hannah to finishing sowing a hole in his pants.

"Honestly sir, you remind me of my former master as he too made a big deal out of this sort of thing." dreaded Sebastian shaking his head as he prepare to finish only to be slapped away by Khaos.

"Need I remind you that you are not my slave." the young kishin glared at the demon before him as the symbol of their contract appeared in his right eye. "I told you from the beginning that I don't need a bulter nor a servant but an ally and if this contract is the only way then so be it. I have done quite enough without anyone waiting on their hands and knees for me and I will not start now!" Khaos finished the rest just as Hannah finished sowing. Looking to Azrael, he gestured his head, "Let's get this over with."

Despite the alternate name for kish which is Devil God, kishin and devils absolutely hate one another. The reasons are mostly due to sterotypes and rumor. But it could also be that in the beginning kishin were feral primal monsters that killed, ate, and destroyed anything to expand their territory. Devils were the first to suffer at their carnage and were slaves to their higher cousins. However once kishin changed they did everything they could to repair their relationship but the devils wouldn't accept them. Sasori Sethos the current Head of the House of Sethos, has been trying since his grandfathers time to make an alliance for over 300 years. The only devil family that would talk to him about it was Gremory, but they always demanded an arranged marriage of some sort, something Sasori doesn't believe should even exist.

Currently sitting amongst Lord Gremory, the Four Satans, and the other Torment Masters, Sasori was doing three things at once. Waiting for his son to appear. Keeping an eye out for his wife. And preparing himself for Khaos' reaction to what was going to happen.

"Presenting Lord Khaos and Lord Azrael." one of the family bulters announced.

Standing up Sasori tries not to so much emotion when seeing his son after so long, but unfornately his wife doesn't care who is around.

Not even two steps into the room Khaos is assualted by a beautiful women with long brown hair and purple eyes wearing a dark blue dress the shows off her amazing assets shouting, "MY SON! Khaos it's been so long!" His face is shoved right into her breast and swung around like a ragdoll.

"Uph! UHGM!" Is the poor kishin can do as he is trapped in her vice grip.

"ENOUGH HONEY!" roared Sasori tapping Lycoris on her head just hard enough to make her let go. Gasping for air their son tries to smile when looking at his parents. The elder Sethos male pats his shoulder. "Hello son and you too Azrael, how you been?"

The only holy creature in the room shrugs his shoulders. "Can't complain. Nice to see you to, Mr. and Mrs. Sethos."

"Dad I'd like to get this over with if we can." Khaos gives his father a pleading look.

"Oh yes indeed you would Khaos." a boy across the room scowls. He wears a victorian style suit and a set of matching ear piercings that were in the symbol of eyes. He appeared to be Khaos' age.

"Glaious Horus." Khaos said as if gagging the name.

"Nice to see you too. You've been what two hours and you already want to leave? Don't like the Underworld, hmm?"

"You're still the bratty kid since I last saw you."

Sensing the tension Sirzechs decided to get between them. "Ah Sasori perhaps we should get to it then?"

Nodding Sasori walked back to his seat with Lycoris and Sirzechs following. "Ladies and gentleman. Devils and kishin. Today I would like to announce that after centuries there is finally an alliance between our two races. Lord Gremory and I have come to an agreement for our alliance."

Azrael sweat dropped. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"We have decided that future generations will see this to the end so as of today my son Khaos and his peerage will join with Rias Gremory and her peerage." At that moment Khaos dropped his drink and did a spit take and the doors opened to Rias and Riser strolled in.

"That's it!" Khaos growled his black and red fire enveloping his body changing into his casual wear before making it circle around the two devils. Azrael followed suit with his lightning after removing his glasses. Glaious smirked before canceling the barrier with his blue fire.

Sasori hung his head his son had managed to go beyond his expectations. "Here go."

Khaos walked up to Glaious, Rias and Riser with Azrael ready to strike at any moment. "What they fuck doing you think you're doing here? It's not enough you bug me at school!" Looking at Riser who held a confident sneer. "You...I want you especially gone before I show every how cook a phoenix."

Growling Glaious stepped in front of his rival. "How about we go outside for minute huh?" However his answer was a fiery punch to the face by the Sethos child.

Suddenly the room became very cold and an overwhelming dark presence started to weigh down on everyone. Anyone who didn't understand like Rias and all other kishin and devils started to panic inside."Now now I get invited to a party and this is what I see. My nephew in a rage and that he is to be partnered with a devil. Oh Sasori what have you done now?" A young man with white hair wearing a black suit holding a cane with a diamond skull at top walked in. At his side were two extremely beautiful girls around their late teens to early twenties both wearing blood red dresses.

Like father like son, Sasori and Khaos gulped at the site of this person. Many things were unknown to the other kishin and that included Ren who was Sasori's brother. The man always knew how to get a party going and how to make everyone get on their knees and beg for mercy.

"Hello brother, good to see you." greeted the Sethos Head unaffected like everyone else.

Khaos snickered a little knowing that his favorite uncle could make everyone in the room pass out with just his presence, however he made a mistake of looking at people's expressions. Hidden in the looks of fear and terror was Rias Gremory in utter despair and torment. She looked ready to cry and Riser was nowhere to be seen, as usual. Knowing that it was in stuck in his mind, Khaos did everything he could to get the image out of his head.

'Remember Natsuno's cooking. Remember Natsuno's cooking.' He continued to repeat this in head until he felt his arm be engulfed by anothers body. Fearfully looking he saw Rias clingling to him and with a petrified expression.

'No don't look...DAMMIT! She sooooo cute. And those boobs! No stop it'!

"Nephew keep those thoughts to yourself or at least burry them deeper." Ren pointed out to which the two girls chuckled causing Khaos to turn as red as Rias' hair.

"Brother it is good you showed up." Sasori said wanting his big brother say what he was thinking. Sirzechs and the Four Satans bowed to Ren causing greater confusion within the room.

Ren cleared his throat before speaking. "I must say it is glorious to hear that after a long time your two species will finally have an alliance, instead of trying to kill one another. But I'm afraid a forced parntership will do you know good. Without any type of past bond or connection this will utterly fall apart."

Lycoris chimed in smiling happily. "Well then that's good cause Khaos already-"

Ren interrupted her. "Has a bad record with devils. However you are somewhat right, a bond on the verge of breaking is better than no bond at all."

With all the kishin and devils agreeing for once Ren and Sirzechs ushered for Khaos and Rias to step forward and to face one another. Sasori held Lycoris back doing her "motherly duties" and Azrael just scowled at the development. Rias no back to her usual self confidently held out her right hand to Khaos. Looking at his family and then the Gremory clan, the young kishin shook her hand. The Gremory symbol appeared beneath them and the dragon from the Seth symbol wrapped itself around the flower.

"Grayfia," Ren nodded approvingly turning to Sirzechs' wife. "Take my nephew and your sister in law home."

**xxx**

Several cans of rootbeer sitting on the desk and a playing his favorite video game, Khaos was a happy teen. To top it off no one was going to bother him since he put a spell on the door to burn anyone who touches the handle. Not even Sebastian talked to him.

"*BURP* Ah yeah that is some high quality rootbeer yes indeed!" he said in pure bliss falling down on his bed.

However his moment was short lived when saw the one person he didn't want to see ever again.

"I'm gonna count to three and if your not gone, then I have to explain to Sirzechs why he no longer has a sister." threatened Khaos.

Rias unfazed scooted closer to him with her breast squishing against his arm. "This is an opportunity for both of us. I could benefit you and vice versa."

Sadly as powerful and great as kishin are there is still one thing they can't defeat. Their own primal instincts. Even after evolving more than any other creature, kishin are still plaqued by their sexual drive and desires. Put a kishin in a room with a bunch of female devil, angels, fallen angel, succubus, vampires, and even humans, and they'll go nuts. For all kishin even the women they love women to death.

"Yeah right." Khaos responded trying to keep his composure despite what was happening. He knew how bad this could turn out. "I'm only agreeing with this because my dad has been trying to get this going for centuries, don't get the wrong idea."

Pressing against him harder Rias cooed in his ear. "Can't we try to get along." She began to rub up and down his chest.

Khaos was about ready to lose it when, "Khaos do you want some ice...cream." Sanae, Azrael's mother walked in the room to see her son's best friend cuddling with a girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you m'am." Rias perked up smiling like she wasn't doing anything suggestive before.

"Nice to meet you Excuse me." Sanae closed the door.

"3 2 1." Khaos counted.

From down stairs you could hear Sanae screaming at Azrael and her husband Natsuno. "He has a girl up there. A white foreign girl. Why she there? When did he get a girlfriend?"

"Mom calm down!" Azrael shouted back.

Khaos facepalmed shaking his head in defeat. His free hand felt metal placed in the palm. Looking down he saw a key. "Come to the Occult Research Club after school. We can introduce you guys then and get right to work." Rias said with a wink before using a transport circle to leave.

Nodding his head the kishin put the key on his desk. Popping open another rootbeer he looked up at his wall. "Ugh that game fucking sucked."

**So there's that, I think it turned out well for being done at 3 am. Harem is still a work in progress, so if you guys have any recommendations just let me know. **

**Khaos: Rias, Akeno, Eva, Kurumu, Irina, Xenovia, Raynare, Rossweisse, and Mimelia  
**

**Azrael: Sona, Mizorie, Moka(Outer), Koneko, Ellis, and Seras**

**Issei: Asia and Ravel**


End file.
